The Detective and The Criminal
by XxLizzie-chanxX
Summary: Sakura Haruno is tired of not being put on cases and wishes one day to solve a case and be world renowned for solving a major case. When she bumps into a fight about Project Z her whole life is turned upside down. What is Project Z and what does the notorious Sasuke Uchiha want with that project? Only one way to find out. SasuSaku. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! Ok so I know I should be working on my other story but I just lost interest in it.. I will try to start it up again but I can't guarantee that it would be any time soon. Anyways, this story has been on my mind for a while so lets get started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_The Detective and The Criminal_

Sakura Haruno blew a strand of hair out of her face while she was focusing on the stack of files on her desk. She just had to be stuck with desk duty while the others were out solving crimes that she could be solving. They always underestimate her abilities of being a detective. Sakura groaned as she read over the current file, just another boring case that will be filed away for who knows how long. Her job at the moment, you maybe wondering, is to sort through all the files and put them in a chronological order. She believes that they give her these tasks so they don't have to do them theirselves and they can be out in the field.

"Lazy bastards. This is why I hate being a woman, because men think they can run all over me. Well guess what! I am not doing this anymore!" Sakura shouted, hastily putting away the files in whatever order she deemed fit.

Throwing her coat on, Sakura set out into the dark night, not giving a care in the world that she may get in big trouble. Who cares though? She's not their secretary, she became a detective for a reason and it was NOT to sort through files. She huffed in annoyance, why can't they give her a chance? She would be a damn good detective and everyone knows it except the department themselves.

Sakura was kicking rocks on the sidewalk as she slowly walked to her apartment. She thought about how good it would be to solve a major crime and be well known for doing so well. But that will never happen if they never let her in on a case. As Sakura was walking by an alleyway she heard what sounded like a fight. Being cautious, Sakura took a hold of her gun and slowly approached the noise. She listened in to figure out what was going on.

"Look, if ye don't tell us about Project Z, I'll blow ye damn head off!" Someone said with a rasp in his voice.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Someone else said, frightened as hell.

'Project z?' Sakura wondered getting closer so she could hear better.

"Okay, listen, Boss knows that Project Z is a bunch of drug experiments and he would like his hands on them for his own profit, now if ye don't tell me where I can get access to project z I will do more then blow ye head off. I'll torture ye until ye are beggin' for mercy!" The first person yelled.

This was when Sakura convened, "Make one move and I'll blow YOUR head off!" With the attacker being distracted, the victim ran off.

She pointed the gun at the attacker, her emerald eyes shone with anger. She slowly walked towards the two men with a deadly calm facade. On the inside, however she was going out of her mind.

'I can NOT believe I am doing this! I am so stupid!' She chastised herself, but continued walking.

The attacker began to laugh, "Ha! What a little girly like ye gonna do to a big ol' man like me, considerin' I have back up," He smirked at the look of shock on Sakura's face.

'Tch, should have seen that one coming! Good going, Sakura!' She thought frantically trying to a figure a way out of this situation.

Suddenly, the guy pinned her up against the brick wall with a lot of force. Sakura winced as he roughly snatched her gun from out of her hands, "Not so tough now are ye? Name's Akira, now what about ye, eh, pretty face?"

Sakura spit in his face and smirked, "How about get the hell off of me!"

Akira smirked, "Fiesty, I like fiesty girls. How about we have a little fun? Toru, Hiro, grab her! I'm gonna teach this one not to mess with the big guys."

Two guys grab Sakura from each side and she began to struggle as Akira took out a knife. He slowly ran the tip down her face and in one swift motion, he had cut her shirt open. Sakura yelped and started to squirm even more. Akira's smirk widened as he looked at her body.

"Ah, we have a looker! Let's look even closer," But before he was able to touch her anymore he was suddenly knocked to the ground.

Sakura saw a tall, thin man with dark locks that spiked up in the back. He had on a black, long-sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans, and a red scarf around his neck. He held a gun in one hand and had it aimed at Akira.

"Ack! Boys get 'em!" And with that, his goons ran towards her mysterious savior.

In the blink of an eye, he took down every single one of them, except the main guy. Akira stood up shakily, but he still exuded over-confidence. The mystery guy waited as Akira made his first move. Her savior dodged every punch, every kick, and finally managed to knock Akira down once more.

"Now if you're done, I know your boss is wanting intel on Project Z," Her savior said in a monotonous voice.

'There it is again! What exactly is Project Z!?' Sakura pondered, still watching the scene unfold in front of her.

Akira began to laugh manically, "Yeah? And what does that have to do with ye? Eh? Everyone wants their hand on Project Z."

"Hn, that is none of your concern. Since you have no idea where it is you have no use to me," And with that, her savior shot Akira in the head.

Sakura covered her mouth, she has never seen someone murdered in cold blood. He's so ruthless, this guy who saved me. Noticing that Sakura was there, her savior turned to her. Obsidian clashed with emerald, Sakura gasped at how deep and dark his eyes were, she couldn't help but be mesmerized with them. Shaking out of her thoughts, Sakura realized that he was walking towards her. She backed up against the wall as he held his gun to her.

"What do you know?" He asked huskily.

"I know nothing! All I was doing was trying to stop that guy from killing someone else! And what is this Project Z? If all these criminals are after it why haven't anything come up down at the station?" She asked that last part more to herself than the guy standing in front of her.

"You're a cop?" He questioned in surprise.

She shook her head, "No, I'm a detective, Detective Sakura Haruno. And you?" she asked.

He smirked, "Sasuke Uchiha, and Project Z is none of your concern, detective."

'Sasuke Uchiha!? He is the most wanted criminal around! No wonder he killed in cold blood. He is a ruthless murderer after all,' She glared at the man.

"Huh, but you have to know something about this Project Z. You know more than you're letting on," Sakura pointed out.

Sasuke looked taken back, "Ah, so you're good at reading people, okay, detective, how about I let you in on something. Project Z is so top secret that no one has an idea of what it is. And I am going to find out what it is," He finished talking and backed away from Sakura.

"Go home detective, like I said Project Z is none of your concern," He disappeared after that last statement.

Sakura ran home after that and immediately locked her doors just in case. She plopped down on her couch and held her hand up against her head. She just had to ask for something better than being a 'secretary'.

"I will get to the bottom of this though, with or without anyone's help."

That was Sakura's final words before she fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Soooo? How was it? The chapters will get longer I promise! Any suggestions/ideas? I'm always welcome to listen to what others have to say. But don't forget, this is my story so I will choose what happens. But like I said I am welcome to hear what y'all have to say. Anyways! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, guys, don't hate me please I have had a lot going on and needed to go on hiatus for a little bit. I will definitely try to be active more so bear with me and hell even bug me about it as well, a little encouragement goes a long way. Anywho, here y'all go!**

**I do not own Naruto : )**

**Recap:**

_"I will get to the bottom of this though, with or without anyone's help."_

_Those were Sakura's final words before she fell into a dreamless sleep._

The next day Sakura began her research, after all as a detective it is her duty to investigate mysteries, such as Project Z, in order to deem if this is a safe project or not. Since she felt like no one else should be involved in this ordeal unless necessary, Sakura did her research at her home. She started her search by just typing in 'Project Z' in the google search engine, all that came up were silly stories about zombies, the supernatural, and things to that nature. Deciding that the public domain wasn't the best place to look, Sakura went on government search engines, being a detective sure came in handy for investigations. After glancing through different links, she gave up and called her favorite hacker.

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered the phone.

"Shikamaru, I have a huge favor to ask of you. Can you use your hacking abilities to access information about Project Z, pretty please?" Sakura begged over the phone, normally she would have to grovel, but when it's something of this upmost importance, I will do just about anything to get information.

"Project Z? I haven't heard of that one before, are you sure that this is a real thing?" he asked warily.

"Okay, I know I have a tendency to be on the crazy side, but this is a for sure thing. I can't find anything about it and I figured you would be my best bet of finding out information," Sakura replied almost impatiently.

Shikamaru sighed, "Fine, I will look now, but you definitely owe me one," the sound of the dial tone reached her ears after his final statement.

Sakura grinned, now all she has to do is to wait for Shikamaru and she will finally have her hands on information on a project that all the criminals seem to be itching for.

"This will be fun," Sakura laughed while grabbing her coat and walking out the door.

While waiting for Shikamaru to call her, Sakura decided she will go to her office and do some paperwork she has been putting off, the last thing she needed was for the captain to get pissed at her for shirking her responsibilities again. Plus, with having her stuff together that will give her more time to do her research.

Soon, she reached her department building and walked in. Sakura smiled and waved at everyone while making her way to her office, which was located I the back, she was perfectly fine with this considering that it means she will get peace and quiet long enough to do what she needs to get done. Before she could make it to her office a blonde head stopped her on the way.

"Forehead! You have not talked to me since yesterday morning! What have you been up to!?" Sakura's best friend, Ino Yamanaka, shrieked, causing people to stare.

"Ino," Sakura began through gritted teeth, "come to my office and I will explain."

Ino followed Sakura as she walked into her office and closed the door behind them. She doesn't have to tell Ino everything, even if she is in the interrogation department.

"I was busy with desk work that those lazy pigs in there couldn't seem to do while they decided to go out and actually work on cases. They piss me off so much and Captain Hatake is no help," Sakura moaned in annoyance as she complained to her dear friend about work woes.

Ino sighed softly, "I know, and what's sad is that you did better than anyone in this building, don't give me that look, of course I looked at your entrance performance. You're my best friend and I wanted to see how well you have done. They definitely do not give you the credit you deserve," Ino sympathized with Sakura.

Hearing the praise from Ino cheered Sakura up a little, "Thanks, Pig, I don't know what I would do without you," Sakura smiled softly.

Ino huffed, flicking her hair over her shoulder, "Of course not, Forehead, that's what I'm here for.'

Sakura laughed, "Okay, okay, now get out so I can finish the rest of this paperwork up and get the hell out of here."

Ino waved goodbye and sauntered out of her office, making sure she closed Sakura's door back. Sakura sat back in her chair and sighed in relief, it would not be a good thing if Shikamaru called her while Ino was in there. Those two had some history and it did not end on a good note, so Sakura always makes a point to talk to the two separately.

While thinking about Shikamaru, Sakura checks her phone. It has been fourty minutes since she last talked to him. Deciding she gave him enough time, Sakura dialed the boy's number again.

"You have no impatience Haruno," he seethed, "but I think I may have found something. So what exactly made you so interested in this project," Shikamaru questioned the girl.

"Ah, well on my way home last night I came across these guys harassing this man over something like drug experiments, Shikamaru this could lead to something that could potentially harm the people if it ever got out," Sakura explained.

"Oh boy, here we go, so this so-called 'Project Z' doesn't have a whole lot of information on it. The basis is that they have these experiments that could revolutionize the world. This project has not been approved under the government's authority, although this is probably why they are doing it, and, oh no," Shikamaru paused.

Sakura shot up in her seat, "Oh no what, Shikamaru?"

"It says here that these experiments mainly focus on the dead, so from the sounds of this, these drugs they are making it in order to possibly bring back the dead as test subjects, because come on, who wants to be a test subject for a project that hasn't even gotten its credentials?" Shikamaru read in shock.

Sakura slowly sat back in her seat in shock, bringing the dead back to test their crazy drugs?

"What are they thinking! This could be really bad if that got out officially, Shikamaru! If you find more information out please let me know, because this is insane!"

Shikamaru sighed, "I know, I will definitely keep researching this, because I did not find this on any website, Sakura, this website is concealed under so many layers of protection and I still wasn't able to access everything only the outline, I'm assuming that this website is where these scientists put their information and recordings as to why it is so heavily guarded.'

"So, that's why no one is able to get information on it. They are deliberately hiding this from the government so they won't shut their project down! Did you see the name of the company that is in charge of this project?" Sakura questioned.

"They call their selves Axis Corporation, even that sounds sketchy. Sakura, I'm only warning you of this now, be careful, if you feel like you have gotten in too deep, pull out immediately," Shikamaru ordered her.

"I will Shikamaru, I really do appreciate your help on this, I owe you big time!" Sakura thanked her friend.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't do anything stupid," Shikamaru replied hanging up the phone.

Sakura twirled her chair around giddily, she finally has intel on something big! Something that could bring her up in the ranks of this place if she played her cards right.

"Now, who would be willing to work on this investigation with me that won't back out at any given time," Sakura hummed quietly, a person with hair as dark as the night popped up in her mind.

She smirked, this should be interesting.

**Holy bejeezus, this literally only took about an hour to do. I'm quite proud of myself :D. Anyways! Please review and any ideas/constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! **

**Love,**

**Lizzie-Chan**


End file.
